


活血化瘀

by 9shanbysea



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 梗来自采访，沙雕糕和腹黑饼





	活血化瘀

高瀚宇躺在季肖冰腿上抱着个手机笑得花枝乱颤的，季肖冰的腿都被带着不停地抖。  
“什么东西那么好笑。”季肖冰正看书，被他狂野的笑声打断了好几次了。  
“看你的采访啊。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
季肖冰回忆了一下，他采访能有那么好笑的，眼睛往他屏幕上一瞟，还是一个很短的聊天性质采访，更迷幻了。  
季肖冰看书看累了，也开手机看了看微博。  
“活血化瘀哎大爷，你一个采访都提到两次了。大爷你其实是女孩子吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”高瀚宇继续笑，完全没注意到上方季肖冰的情绪变化。  
季肖冰不说话，只是面无表情飞了他一个眼刀子。  
高瀚宇还以为大爷不高兴了，本来笑得屋子都在震的他几乎是瞬间噤声，拿着手机慌忙挣扎着坐起来。  
“那什么，我没说你像女孩子的意思。”  
“是吗？”季肖冰挑挑眉，站起身来去卫生间了，留下高瀚宇一脸懵。  
大爷这是怎么了，虽说看起来也不是生气，但总觉得这情绪不太对啊。  
季肖冰脾气一直很好的，以前怎么逗都没事的啊。

刚好他的手机放在桌上没锁屏，高瀚宇往卫生间方向看了看，然后做贼似得把脑袋凑过去看，傻眼了。  
不知道是哪个洛阳铲粉丝做了个对比图，铲出了他关于同一个问题前后采访两个不一样的回答。  
“萝莉和御姐更喜欢哪个呢？”  
“都OK吧。”  
这是他之前的回答。  
高瀚宇那一刻突然感觉被雷劈了一样！这群人！说好的CP粉都是助攻的呢！这助的是哪门子的攻！坑我呢吧！！！  
还有评论说我大猪蹄子的？你才大猪蹄子呢！这种我自己都不记得的采访怎么能作数呢？  
完了，大爷肯定在意了。他那个眼神，就是把自己当成吃着碗里看着锅里的人了。  
高瀚宇泄气，突然感觉自己来之不易的爱情要毁在她们手上了。  
于是季肖冰刚回来，高瀚宇几乎是以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势狗腿地扑到他身上。  
抱着他的腰不撒手就开始嚎起来。  
季肖冰吓了一跳。  
“什么情况？”从来都是他哄高瀚宇，今天这是演的哪一出啊。  
“大爷！！！你误会我了啊！！！”那撒娇，那叫一个情真意切加绵远悠长。不得不说做过歌手还长期健身的人肺活量是很厉害，一串长音下来不间断还不带喘，要是高瀚宇自己不臊，季肖冰估计能被他的语气腻死。  
“我误会你什么了？”季肖冰回过味来，意味深长地看着这个抱着他腰还一脸可怜相的逗比。  
“我现在哪个都不选啊！！！我发誓！真的！！！”  
看着他认真的样子，季肖冰心里偷笑，面上还是维持着没有表情的样子。  
“真的？”  
“嗯！”高瀚宇点头如捣蒜，季肖冰看着好笑，不过总想逗逗他，于是收回了刚想伸出去摸他头的手。  
“你先放开我。”季肖冰有点无语，他现在完全没法行动了。看高瀚宇迟疑着的样子，又补了两个字。“听话。”  
“那你保证不会生气。”高瀚宇跟个小孩子一样耍起赖了。  
“不气。”季肖冰的语气明明还是很温和，高瀚宇却敏锐地捕捉到一丝不寻常的感觉。  
但是季肖冰面色如常，高瀚宇也不好再多说什么。  
于是一天下来都小心地观察着大爷的脸色。确定应该真的没什么事了，才放下心来，偶尔还会哼哼歌。  
季肖冰暗中看着他开心的小模样，思考着怎么逗逗他比较合适。

果然，到晚上睡觉的时候，季肖冰的真面目才露出来。  
季肖冰今天早早就去床上躺着了，高瀚宇像做贼一样摸到旁边去，抱着他的背就开始浮想联翩。正要对着他脖子亲上去的时候，季肖冰用手把他往后一推。  
“大爷？”高瀚宇一脸震惊，什么情况？  
季肖冰没有转过来，看不见表情也听不清情绪。  
“你都萝莉和御姐都OK了，我又不是。”  
高瀚宇如临大敌。果然还是生气了！他就是生气了啊！！！  
“大爷，我真的知错了。”高瀚宇声音听起来比他还难过呢。  
“不管萝莉还是御姐，都没比你好！真的！”  
“谁都没我的大爷好！”  
季肖冰还是不作声，高瀚宇怂巴巴地在后面记得半死，就差在当场要给他磕三个响头了。  
“噗……”季肖冰终于作声了，肩膀一抽一抽的。  
高瀚宇终于看清楚季肖冰在笑的时候，一把把他翻过来，季肖冰已经笑得眼睛弯得都眯起来了，哪还有什么生气的影子。  
“你骗我！”高瀚宇往他肩膀上拍了一下表达自己的不满。  
“谁让你这么好玩的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
本来季肖冰只是无意间看到那条微博的，也没有多想，毕竟谁会把采访的东西那么当真。只是他本来就不是情绪大起大落的人，不知道高瀚宇怎么就解读成他在生气了。不过最重要的是，他还是觉得高瀚宇着急的样子实在是太好玩了，比他神经病的样子好笑多了。  
高瀚宇翻了个白眼，害他这一通吓，心脏病都要出来了。但看季肖冰幸灾乐祸笑得脸都憋红了，还是帮季肖冰伸出手来帮忙拍着他的背顺气。  
“就知道欺负我。你真的不介意啊。”  
“不介意啊。”  
“噢。你都不吃醋的吗？”高瀚宇反过来有点不高兴了。熊孩子就是很难哄。  
“你别管我吃不吃醋啊，倒是你，你敢吗？”季肖冰正经看他，高瀚宇悻悻地回了句。  
“不敢。”  
季肖冰耸耸肩，一脸理所当然的样子，高瀚宇吃瘪心里更不爽了。

“大爷，既然你没生气，那要不要来点‘青年运动’？”  
高瀚宇以为自己已经表达地很明显了，季肖冰却像没懂一样。  
“噢，好啊。你下回健身叫上我。”  
“我没在说健身！”高瀚宇觉得季肖冰肯定是故意的，他明明知道。  
“下次吧。”季肖冰说着就想拉被子，却被高瀚宇摁住了手。  
“别下次啊大爷。青年运动，光遛弯肯定不够啊。你说呢？”  
高瀚宇也没等他拒绝，拉过那只手就在手腕上落下几个亲吻。虽说已经在一起很久了，色情的事自然也没少经历过，但季肖冰还是被他这个又简单又虔诚的动作羞红了脸。  
高瀚宇看他没太抗拒，趴到他身上就埋在脖子那里又亲又舔的。季肖冰本来是真的打算逗完了他就休息的，现在被他弄得也莫名有些亢奋和燥热。  
“够了吧……”  
“不够。”此刻高瀚宇的嗓音低低哑哑的，带着危险的性感。  
本来还带着撒娇意味的高瀚宇，气势突然一收，对着季肖冰因为惊讶而半张着的嘴亲了下去。  
“唔……”高瀚宇的气息突然贴近，季肖冰还有点不知所措。高瀚宇温热湿软的唇瓣贴着他的嘴角往中间游移，季肖冰迟疑了一秒，还是从善如流地闭上了眼睛。高瀚宇略带急切地探进去，勾起软舌开始交缠，嘴唇相接不断发出濡湿的声音。高瀚宇像要报复他白天故意折腾自己一样，还恶作剧地咬了一下。力道不重，但是那对薄薄的嘴唇却是以肉眼可见的速度充血变红。季肖冰原本略带干燥的嘴唇一下子变得红润润的，高瀚宇被勾得神魂颠倒的，又是亲又是啃的，季肖冰受不了这攻势扭头想避开，被他强势地摁住更猛烈地掠夺，连舌头舔过嘴唇都有些微微的痛感。  
季肖冰眼角都有点湿润，高瀚宇特别喜欢他这副样子，趴到他耳边低低呢喃着好听的话。  
“最喜欢你了。”  
季肖冰突然感觉被高瀚宇咬着的耳朵有点烧。  
“我知道。”本来还一脸严肃的高瀚宇听到季肖冰这么说，一下子变得像得了糖的孩子，嘴角的止不住的笑意都快咧到耳根去了。季肖冰都忍不住伸手去摸了摸他的头。  
“我又不是狗。”高瀚宇觉得季肖冰一脸看宠物的慈爱，完全没有眼前的人是他男人的自觉。  
“不是吗？”季肖冰假装很惊讶。高瀚宇这时候才发现，季肖冰有时候看起来是没有太多表情，仔细看的话就能看得出来明明装了满眼的坏心思。难怪老被他吃得死死的。  
“你马上就知道了。”

高瀚宇挑衅地笑了笑，一只手臂撑在季肖冰耳边，另一只手顺着纤细的腰往下摸。季肖冰身上白，衣服穿得多的时候不怎么能晒得到太阳，更是白到发光。被摸到腰侧敏感的部分，季肖冰有点抗拒，抬手想阻止他，高瀚宇又顺势摸到了腰背的部分，手指在股沟的部分故意摩挲，形成一个半搂着他的姿势。  
季肖冰被弄得很痒，但是那个部位又不太好启齿，只是闭着眼睛。  
高瀚宇又俯下身来。  
“你说你更喜欢拥抱，是因为不喜欢接吻吗？”  
季肖冰睁开眼睛，看到的就是贴近的高瀚宇热切的目光，心跳都有点加速。  
但是怕他又做什么出格的事情，只是用沉默回应。  
“你还说做人要真诚！你明明对我一点也不真诚。”高瀚宇撇撇嘴，季肖冰都有点无奈了。  
“也没有不喜欢。嗯……”  
这个回答好像特别让高瀚宇满意，高瀚宇又吻上近在咫尺的嘴唇，贪婪地描画着这好看的形状，季肖冰一下被撩得有点忘乎所以，下半身主动去蹭他，打得火热。  
高瀚宇把在入口逡巡已久的手指探了进去，季肖冰身子猛地一弓，又被高瀚宇按住，脱口而出的惊呼声被堵在接吻的间隙里。太久没进行类似的活动，后面敏感地有些吓人，季肖冰难耐地皱起了眉头。高瀚宇偷偷睁开眼睛看着他情动的模样，下半身硬得更加厉害，抓着季肖冰的手按到了自己身下硬得发烫的部位。  
季肖冰当即会意，红着耳朵帮他摩擦起那截又大又粗的凶器。  
被那只骨节分明又修长的手指包着撸动，又看到季肖冰越变越红的耳朵，高瀚宇心里是说不出的满足。那只手轻车熟路地摸到让他有感觉的位置，快速进出抽动起来。季肖冰的呼吸声越来越急促，含混不清的气喘声混合着愉悦的感觉让他额头上都出了一层细细的汗，看起来是楚楚可怜。高瀚宇痴迷于这张好看的脸，总是不自觉地就想去亲几下。

终于准备地差不多的时候，高瀚宇把那双长腿架到自己的肩膀上，胀得发红的凶器直接就闯了进去。  
“嗯……”说不上是难受，高瀚宇分量十足的性器进进出出的，季肖冰感受到的是一种久违的兴奋，声音里都带上了几分满足。  
高瀚宇先是试探了几下，随后完全不吝惜地动了起来。腰力十足的他每一下都撞得又重又狠，季肖冰雪白的臀肉被撞得啪啪直响，都有些发红发热起来。随着高瀚宇越来越快的律动，季肖冰只觉得身下像有股小小的电流，沿着脊椎一路冲到头顶，又酥又麻让他连身子都起不了。大张开的两腿不自觉地想合拢，又被高瀚宇强行掰开架在肩上。  
“你……慢点……嗯……”身子被折成这种角度，还一下子就这么激烈让季肖冰让有些撑不住。但是高瀚宇此时想慢也慢不下来。季肖冰身体又紧又热，他只有用不断的高速抽插才能让自己的欲望稍稍得到缓解，这种感觉太好了，完全爽到停不下来。季肖冰腿特别长，被撞得狠了无数次从高瀚宇肩上滑下来。起先还有力气去环着高瀚宇精壮的腰，后来身上都麻了，索性不去管了，像木偶的残肢一样挂在高瀚宇臂弯上。  
“别……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
高瀚宇的节奏从来都不是断断续续的，一次把力气用光再来下一轮。季肖冰被翻来覆去地折腾，嘴里发出的声音完全没办法经过大脑控制，原本就低的嗓音都有些嘶哑，嗓子都干到冒火。高瀚宇却像不知疲倦一样速度不仅不减慢，反而贴着季肖冰的后背更加大力地抽插，像要把自己楔进他身体里似的。  
季肖冰沉沦在欲海里只觉得自己的身子都不是自己的了。又一次被翻过来两腿被开到最大方便高瀚宇用狠劲进出，身体里敏感的地方被不断地高速来回刺激，酸麻的感觉不断往上涌，外部的皮肉被高瀚宇的腰胯撞得热到发痒。痛感和快感交织着，被数倍放大冲击着季肖冰的大脑。另一边高瀚宇也是被季肖冰给绞得差点失了神。季肖冰的表情太过销魂，就连那微微发红出汗的脸颊，清晰的下颌线，和那张发出动听声音的嘴都无一不在挑战他的神经。  
还可以再疯一点。

高瀚宇把季肖冰抱了起来。  
“你干什么……”季肖冰一脸不解，整个人软软地瘫在高瀚宇胸口，膝盖跪在床上，发红的胸口大起大伏喘着气。  
“你不是说喜欢拥抱。”  
“我！我说的是普通的拥抱。”连好脾气的季老师都被这无理取闹的解读给气着了，本来就低的嗓音因为惊讶都有些破音。  
高瀚宇不置可否，让季肖冰搂着自己的脖子，抓着他的腰就往自己的身下坐下去。  
“唔……嗯……”季肖冰刚刚已经找到乐趣，此时也没多大抗拒，配合着高瀚宇的动作动了起来。高瀚宇的肩膀宽，肌肉特别明显结实，尤其是胸肌出汗以后又滑又韧，季肖冰心里也喜欢，忍不住多看两眼。高瀚宇注意到他的目光，心里又是一阵开心，力气又大了许多。高瀚宇的脸就在旁边，低喘的声音一丝不漏地全都传到了季肖冰的耳朵里，于是季肖冰身后变得更加敏感，脸也更红了起来。  
这个姿势进得特别深。季肖冰本来腰就没什么力气了，每进一下都变得更软，整个人脱力一样往下坠，偏偏高瀚宇的腰不停下来，又从下往上地把那根硬挺往里头捅，肉体撞击的声音比躺着的时候还要响。季肖冰不好意思地把头别过去，高瀚宇也不逼他，却更加大力地按着他抽插。季肖冰腿长，膝盖磨着床单没办法借力，没多久被擦得发红。高瀚宇注意到这一点也终于没再为难他太久，抱着他又把他压倒在床上，亲上那精致的锁骨。身下有个大家伙不断进出，胸前又趴着一只大型犬啃来啃去，季肖冰的受到的心理刺激太大，死死抱着他不敢看他。  
“你说，这种运动方法不是很好吗？还能活血化瘀。”  
“你……你胡说八道什么……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”季肖冰觉得高瀚宇简直就是个魔鬼。被带着折腾了半天，他是活血化瘀了，到自己这里明明就是伤筋动骨。和这个体力无限的年轻人相比，自己简直像个老年人。  
季肖冰实在是没力气了，随着高瀚宇把他翻来翻去折腾了一个多小时，最后自己泄了几次，什么时候泄的都没多大印象。只依稀记着知道高瀚宇仗着自己体力好，故意对着自己敏感的地方不断进攻，数次把他逼到顶峰的附近又戛然而止反反复复地戏弄他。季肖冰好不容易高潮一次，敏感的劲头都还没过去，又被高瀚宇用这种方法玩到快濒临崩溃。  
最后半段时间可以说完全是红着眼睛加神游状态度过的。  
等高瀚宇尽兴了，季肖冰连看都不想看他一眼了。

倒是这个始作俑者，完事以后乖得和什么一样的忙前忙后无微不至照顾。  
季肖冰都觉得刚刚的人和现在眼前殷勤地不正常的根本就不像一个人。  
等高瀚宇到他旁边躺下的时候都挺晚了。  
季肖冰本来等得都快睡着了，高瀚宇躺到他旁边的时候神志才恢复些清明。  
“我问你个问题。”  
“你说。”  
“就那个御姐和萝莉的问题，你是真的都喜欢还是都不喜欢啊。”  
“怎么又回到这个问题上了？”高瀚宇都要崩溃了，就是个采访啊，他也没认真想过。  
“纯粹好奇嘛，我又不会生气，你回答一下又不掉块肉。”  
季肖冰盯着高瀚宇看，眼神发直有些凶的样子，高瀚宇被他看得背后有点发毛。其实只是累得没办法控制表情了而已。  
高瀚宇抱着他亲了一下。  
“真的不重要。我只知道呢，现在最喜欢你。别的都没想过，也懒得想。”  
季肖冰摇摇头，笑了出来。  
“挺会撩的，适合骗小姑娘。”季肖冰转了个身，心里倒是甜滋滋的。  
“我说真的啊。”  
高瀚宇也摸到了季肖冰这个性格，知道他又在逗自己。听季肖冰的呼吸声均匀，帮他牵了牵被角，贴着后背搂着他。  
“真的最喜欢你了。”  
高瀚宇添了这一句，又在他肩头亲了一下，抱着他睡了。  
只是有点他没注意到的，是怀里的人在夜色里并不明显的越来越红的耳朵。


End file.
